


Рождественское дерево

by risowator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski are Stiles Parents, Melissa Stilinski - Freeform, Scott McCall is not a human and not a werewolf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Очень АУ;Мелисса и шериф - родители Стайлза;Скотта как человека не существовало;Хейлы мертвы; состав семьи Хейлов изменён;Написано ещё во времена первых сезонов.Рейтинг: R





	Рождественское дерево

**Author's Note:**

> Очень АУ;  
> Мелисса и шериф - родители Стайлза;  
> Скотта как человека не существовало;  
> Хейлы мертвы; состав семьи Хейлов изменён;  
> Написано ещё во времена первых сезонов.  
> Рейтинг: R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Дерек нёсся на чёрном байке сквозь городскую часть Бикон Хиллс в сторону земли Хейлов, в сторону того места, где когда-то был дом его семьи.

Почему для своей миссии он выбрал Рождество, Дерек ответить не мог. Точнее, не хотел это озвучивать. Рождество — время семьи; семьи, которой у него нет и которая должна появиться. Его новая стая с детьми погибшей сестры — это начало и напоминание о конце. Всё слишком больно.

Он проезжал мимо ухоженных домов, словно вклеенных в улицы с обложек рекламных журналов или поздравительных открыток — все аккуратные, светящиеся, с обелёнными оградами, пустые снаружи и полные внутри. Теплые, вкусно пахнущие. Дерек улавливал отголоски запахов с праздничных столов, за которыми обменивались поздравлениями, подарками, любовью.

Он слишком задумался об уюте и потерял бдительность — наперерез его байку выбежала маленькая собака. Дерек сумел предотвратить наезд, вывернув в сторону, но рассыпанная на дороге мишура, блеснувшая под колесами льдистой гладью, не дала закончить маневр, и байк занесло в чей-то двор.

Мелкая тварь была жива, Дерек тоже, если не считать адской боли в ноге, от впившегося в нее куска проклятого дерева. Забор перед домом был из рябиновых досок. Хотелось немедленно обратиться и бежать; контроль держался за остатки сознания. Дерек мысленно зацепился за самое раздражающее, что было вокруг — за лай собаки, которую он не убил.

Из всех соседних домов вышли люди. Семейные торжества не выдерживали конкуренции с происшествием в тихом и унылом городе.

— Мистер, с вами… — "всё в порядке" пацан не договорил, видимо, хватило ума не спрашивать. Дерек зажмурился, прежде чем к нему потеряли интерес, говоря уже в сторону: — Пап, в него вгрызся твой ужасный забор и твои страшные ёлочные игрушки. Можно, мы не будем чинить ни то, ни то?

Дерек понял, что он снёс не только ограждение, но и пластиковую рождественскую ель, из-под которой его начали вытаскивать. Он кому-то испортил праздник, и Рождество ему отомстило, вонзив в бок, как клык бешеного волка, острую стеклянную сосульку.

— Я вызову медиков, — сказали откуда-то справа, потом в поле зрения появился мужчина, он склонился над Дереком и спросил:  
— Сэр, вы сможете подняться?  
Дерек хотел ответить, что сможет, что ему не нужна "скорая", что лампочки уличной гирлянды очень яркие и он чувствует исходящее от них тепло, но ничего из этого не сказал, потому что чувствовал, что вместо слов прорвётся рык. В ответ он только кивнул.

Где-то сбоку взметнулось что-то рыжее, и нескончаемый лай прекратился. Нужно срочно искать новый якорь, нужно встать и избавиться от деревяшки в ноге, но руки добровольно не хотели прикасаться к рябине. Дереку нужна была помощь.

— Сколько пальцев ты видишь?  
— Не нужно врача, — сумел выдавить Дерек, услышал короткое "понятно" и наконец-то почувствовал крепкое плечо.   
Его завели в дом.  
— Подожди, — парень передал Дерека отцу, а сам взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж.  
Дерек присмотрелся и узнал мужчину — это был полицейский, участвовавший в расследовании пожара, в котором погибла семья Хейлов.  
— Я шериф Стилински, сынок, — подтвердил тот догадку, помогая Дереку дойти до кухонного стола. — Ты в моем доме. Я помню тебя, ты Дерек Хейл, верно?  
Дерек кивнул, присаживаясь.  
— Очень больно? — шериф посмотрел на пропитывающуюся кровью одежду. — Давай помогу снять куртку. Стайлз тебя осмотрит, он у меня немного доктор.

— Да, дружище, я только учусь, — Стайлз вошел на кухню, поставил на стол небольшой киношный саквояж, — но ты сам отказался от врача, поэтому терпи. Спасибо, пап, дальше я сам.  
— Пойду успокою людей. Кажется, Мартины очень переволновались.  
— Естественно, — уже не глядя на отца, ответил Стайлз. Он присел напротив Дерека с ножницами в руках, — это же ее собаку чуть не размазало по дороге. Иди арестуй ее за нарушение правил содержания домашнего животного. Я Стайлз, — он поднял глаза, — и я сейчас должен разрезать твою штанину, чтобы вынуть инородное...

Стайлз ещё не договорил, как Дерека повело и он начал заваливаться на стол, из последних сил сдерживая рвущиеся наружу когти.  
— Эй-эй, тебя не так сильно протащило, чтобы падать в обмороки.  
— Вынь. Это, — через силу прохрипел Дерек.  
— Я это и собираюсь сделать. Держись, если будет больно, — он положил руку Дерека себе на плечо.

Стайлз Стилински работал быстро и четко, он проговаривал всё, что собирался делать, и Дереку не пришлось дёргаться от каждого следующего действия, посылающего очередную волну боли внутрь его существа. С каждой следующей удалённой щепкой зверь внутри успокаивался, Дерек чувствовал облегчение — мир вокруг прояснялся, обретал очертания, краски, запахи. Его отпустили якоря, за которые он цеплялся, чтобы не сорваться в звериную сущность. И даже так доверчиво подставленное плечо не было раскроено когтями. Стайлз удалил осколок елочной игрушки, который вошел в бок, промыл, перебинтовал и только раз засмотрелся на рубиновые блики от мигающих гирлянд в глазах Дерека.

— Ты не особо разговорчивый парень, да? — Стайлз промокал ватным тампоном царапины на скуле и виске.  
— Дерек. Спасибо за оказанную помощь.  
— Пожалуйста, Дерек. У тебя в волосах осколки, я тебя сейчас пропылесошу.  
Красноречивость Дерекова взгляда повеселила Стайлза.  
— Чувак, по-другому никак не вытряхнуть. Я сейчас. Прижми, — он надавил ваткой на кровоточащий порез и унесся за пылесосом. Похоже, это его очень забавляло.

Дерек скинул окровавленную вату в миску и внутренне потянулся, взывая к регенерации. Он обычно чувствовал, как она начинается, ему даже нравилось отстраненно за ней наблюдать, когда зарождается покалывание, сопровождаемое теплой пульсирующей волной. В детстве он любил смотреть на затягивающиеся ранки, в юности, во время тренировок, как срастаются сломанные кости, но сейчас он ничего не чувствовал. Чёртово дерево сделало его почти человеком, под бинтами пульсировали только перетянутые сосуды.

Стайлз принёс ручной пылесос. Когда он проводил по волосам, сквозь шум мотора слышалось постукивание осколков о пластиковые стенки.  
— Ну вот, как новый, — Стайлз провёл по волосам Дерека, приглаживая. Дерек перехватил его руку, принюхиваясь к запястью и чувствуя мимолетную дрожь, прошедшую по коже.  
— Ты пахнешь как...  
— Не вздумай сказать "как женщина", — Стайлз резко выдернулся.  
— Нет, как человек... — Дерек пытался подобрать слова, он всматривался в человека напротив и не мог понять, что же так его зацепило в этом не-оборотне, — который занимается животными.  
Стайлз моргнул и переменился в лице, открыто улыбнувшись.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я до сих пор воняю псиной?   
Момент развеялся, так и не замеченный говорящим Стайлзом:   
— Странно, конечно, но ты прав, я учусь на ветеринара.

В кухню вошёл отец, приглашая отужинать и переночевать.  
— Я отогнал мотоцикл в гараж, завтра посмотрите, — он передал Дереку брелок с ключами.  
— Спасибо.

Стайлз убирал со стола и пола.   
— Как там Лидия? Это хозяйка собачки, — пояснил Стайлз Дереку.  
— Завтра хочет встретиться с мистером Хейлом и принести извинения.  
— С Хейлом? — Стайлз перевел удивленный взгляд, понял и улыбнулся. — О, дружище, ей лучше не отказывать. Пойдем, я одолжу тебе свои лучшие штаны.  
Дерек покосился на праздничные, но не совсем стандартные брюки Стайлза с синими волчатами.  
— Ха-ха, нет, я дам тебе нормальные.

***

— Мам, пап, принимайте гостя. Целый, почти как до знакомства с нашим забором.  
В гостиной, где был накрыт стол, стояла ещё одна ёлка, тоже искусственная, но комнатных размеров. Дерек посмотрел в окно, двор перед домом не освещался. Шериф перехватил его взгляд и пояснил:  
— Не будем привлекать внимание, все уже разошлись, когда поняли, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
— Присаживайся, — женщина, которую до этого Дерек не видел, уже накладывала для него, судя по тарелкам остальных, двойную порцию. — Ты, наверное, проголодался с дороги.

Дереку отвели место рядом с шерифом, напротив его жены, как почетному гостю или старому другу. Дерек понял, что до этого здесь сидел Стайлз, и, пока они переодевались, хозяева переставили приборы.

Как же он отвык от такого взаимодействия. Каждая семья — это маленькая стая. С Лорой и её детьми она у них почти была, но полгода назад Дерек проснулся в своей квартире в Нью-Йорке и понял... Нет, тогда он ничего не понял, потому что забыл и не хотел думать, что похожая тревога, как во время пожара, может вернуться. Но, увидев в зеркале свой кроваво-красный взгляд, он мог думать только о племянниках, с кем и где они были в тот момент, когда умирала их мать.

Точно так же, как когда-то они с Лорой, дети остались под официальной опекой дяди, но жили у других родственников. Но Питер даже не успел о них позаботиться, потому что сам пострадал в огне, а потом сбежал из клиники и скончался, а Дерек был намерен не только детей вырастить, но и восстановить дом и фамилию Хейлов.

Своей причиной возвращения он поделился с семьёй Стилински. Младшего это, кажется, не очень волновало, он учился в Сан-Диего и навещал родителей только на каникулах, а шерифа и Мелиссу новость обрадовала. Как оказалось, родители были с ними знакомы, но Дерек был тогда слишком занят, чтобы интересоваться делами семьи.

После ужина они все-таки спустились в гараж, потом вышли на улицу.  
— Ещё немного, и ты бы поцеловался со столбом или стеной, так что тебе повезло, черепа склеивать я не умею.  
— Мне повезло, что твой отец не спросил у меня документы, прав на вождение байка у меня нет.  
Про то, что он предпочел бы забору стену, Дерек умолчал.

— Не обольщайся, он нарушителей видит затылком, просто ты ему понравился. А откуда байк, ты его угнал? Номера-то нью-йоркские.  
— Купил перед поездкой сюда, хотел проветрить мозги до строительства.

Они вернулись в дом, и Стайлз настоял, чтобы гость спал в его комнате под надзором почти врача.  
— Ветеринара, — шутливо поправила Мелисса, сопровождая их наверх. Дерек шёл последним.  
— Невелика разница между нами и ими, нельзя думать, что мы стоим на вершине эволюции.  
— Узнаю слова доктора Дитона, — шериф выглянул из спальни.  
— Пааап!  
— А кто тогда на вершине? — не удержался Дерек.  
— Не знаю, может, вампиры, — Стайлз поклацал зубами, Дерек засмотрелся на его клыки. Все остановились у первой комнаты.  
— Они же мёртвые. Спокойной ночи, — Мелисса поцеловала сына.  
— И холодные! — донеслось из спальни.  
— Спокойной ночи, пап!

Войдя в комнату, Дерек понял, насколько он сейчас человек. Такой усталости он не испытывал давно. Сделав пару шагов, не скрывая боль, он тяжело сел на кровать. В боку сразу закололо. Стайлз был рядом.  
— Похоже, у тебя поднялась температура, — он прижал одну ладонь к своему лбу, а вторую к Дереку. — Антибиотиков нет. Придется дотерпеть до завтра. Будешь спать на кровати.

Наскоро раскинув на полу второй спальный комплект, Стайлз собрался менять белье на постели, но Дерек остановил:  
— Ты не знаешь, где я ночевал последние месяцы.  
— Странная отговорка.  
— Я просто очень устал.  
— Умываться, я так понимаю, не будешь? Хотя бы разденься. Я не против, если бы ты спал в одежде, но без нее лучше, — он хлопнул Дерека по плечу. — А я в душ.  
И вышел. Оставив совершенно незнакомого человека в своей комнате. Странная семейка.

Оставшись один, Дерек для начала закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и прислушался, выводя в активное состояние органы чувств волка. Он мысленно обследовал дом, рисуя в воображении ход канализационных труб, вентиляции, бег тока по проводам. Тихий разговор родителей, готовящихся ко сну. К их чести, они не обсуждали гостя, а строили планы на ближайшие праздничные дни. Стайлз в ванной не пел, не говорил сам с собой. Запахи в доме переплетались и были окутаны духом праздничного ужина, но всё же в комнате Дерек прислушался к личному запаху Стайлза. Он ему даже понравился, хотя и вызывал неоформившийся вопрос.

Дерек, стараясь не морщиться от боли и не задеть рану на бедре, осторожно снял джинсы, носки, футболку. Оставшись в трусах, лёг, как сидел, на бок, намеренно вдыхая через подушку. Стайлз пах животными, это оправдывалось направленностью его обучения, но почему-то во все запахи вклинивался тонкой нитью запах волка, даже оборотня. Но последнее было бессмысленным. В Бикон Хиллс нет оборотней, а из Сан-Диего запах не мог так глубоко впитаться в подушку.

— Ты работаешь с волками? — спросил Дерек, не успел Стайлз закрыть за собой дверь.  
— В Калифорнии их нет.  
— Питомники?  
— Нет, с чего бы, я же только учусь. Ты любишь волков? — спросил Стайлз, и тут же вскинул брови, словно вспоминая что-то. — Ты же не байкер, не волк дорог, — улыбнулся он, подходя к кровати.  
— Я скорее волк-одиночка, — сказал Дерек.

Собственные слова ему не понравились, хотя фактически он не солгал. Он одинок, но он стремится восстановить стаю. Бикон Хиллс был отличным местом, имение Хейлов стояло в стороне от частного сектора, окружённое лесным массивом.   
Что позволило сжечь дом и всех его обитателей.   
Дерек нахмурился и повернулся на спину.

— Эй, — Стайлз склонился, положив руку ему на грудь, Дерек почти вздрогнул. — Я знаю твою историю, извини. Тогда я был мелким, но я помню, она потрясла весь город, и до сих пор на первом месте в рейтинге самых страшных. Извини.

Язык без костей, подумал Дерек, но не разозлился. Он сам виноват — последнее время он слишком часто стал зависать, выпадая из реальности.

— Всё в порядке, ты в моём личном рейтинге доброжелательных идиотов на последнем месте, и я не сверну тебе шею. И не потому что ты меня спас, — улыбнулся Дерек, только сейчас заметив, что Стайлз так и не убрал с него руку.  
— Извини, чувак, я забыл, как общаться с живыми людьми.  
— Версия про вампиров имела под собой основание? — Дерек предпочёл сесть, чтобы Стайлз мог пристроиться на своей кровати. Никто из них не собирался сейчас спать. Стайлз явно из любопытства, а Дереку просто перехотелось.

Они проговорили до поздней ночи — жизнь Западного и Восточного побережья, все дороги, соединяющие их — количество тем, которые хотелось обсудить с совершенно чужим человеком, удивляло. Когда в соседних домах стихло веселье, Стайлз перетёк на пол, но его сердце всё ещё восторженно билось в груди, а Дерек никак не мог отключиться от пойманной волны.

Волк внутри набирал силу, готовясь к регенерации. Это радовало и волновало. Никогда ещё Дерек не был на грани человечности. Во время тренировок их знакомили и с аконитом и с другими вредоносными веществами, но их учили избегать, а не противостоять им. Ни в кого насильно не всаживали рябиновые занозы.

Через час безуспешных попыток уснуть Дерек откинул к ногам одеяло. Он весь горел, а воздух в комнате не показался более прохладным, чем в коконе одеял.

— Стайлз, — прошептал он, зная, что тот ещё не успел провалиться в глубокий сон, — ты спишь?  
— Ммм?  
— Можно я приоткрою окно?  
— Температура поднялась?

Стайлз тут же вскочил, белея голым торсом в темноте. Он накрыл Дерека одеялом, открыл окно и сходил вниз за водой с таблетками.  
— Пей и постарайся уснуть.

Но уснуть всё равно не удалось.

— Дерек, — позвал Стайлз немного дрожащим шёпотом, — ты точно не преступник?  
— Если и так, сейчас я не опасен.  
— И ты не угнал свой байк?

— Нет.  
— Хорошо, — пробурчал Стайлз, сильнее укутываясь.

От окна тянуло приятной прохладой, и, невзирая на настояния, Дерек наполовину откинул одеяло, подставив горящую ногу свежему воздуху. Когда жар спал, он запоздало понял, что Стайлз успел уснуть, но остыл и начал дрожать. Ненормальный докторишка.

Он не знал, чем напоил его Стайлз, но вместе с жаром притупилась боль, и спускаться на пол она не мешала.

— Тебя не пугает, что я гей? — сквозь дрёму пробормотал Стайлз.

Дерек уже собирался накрыть их одним одеялом, но остановился, обдумывая внезапный вопрос. Он не оценивал Стайлза в таком ключе. Пусть в их вечернем разговоре не присутствовали девушки, сам Дерек не поднимал подобной темы. Ориентация его не пугала, она вообще не была критерием оценки человека. В отличие от гомофобного мира, в общинах оборотней к гомосексуализму относились... никак к нему не относились, потому что это не было проблемой вообще. В стае была иерархия, чаще всего кровные родственники следовали волчьим обычаям, и у всех было одинаковое детство, но стаи обращённых могли формироваться однополыми партнёрами.

Но как всё это объяснить Стайлзу, тем более человеку?

— Парень, который позволяет пристроиться сзади, не может испугать, — Дерек прижался горячим пахом к заднице.  
— Вообще-то, у меня никого не было сзади со школы.  
— Сын шерифа нарушал закон, — усмехнулся Дерек в затылок, просовывая руку под локоть Стайлза и притягивая к себе под общее одеяло.  
— Всё было по обоюдному согласию. Отец не в курсе, что я пидор, — Стайлз подстроился под Дерека так, чтобы тому было удобно уложить забинтованную ногу. — По официальной версии я влюблен в Лидию.  
— Можешь оставить оправдания при себе, я пошутил.  
— А я нет. Будь со мной нежен.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя трахать, — от возмущения Дерек аж приподнялся, одеяло сползло, запуская холодный воздух.  
— Тише, они всё услышат, — Стайлз потянул Дерека на себя, вынуждая опять прижаться к спине. — Я всё понял, извини. Спи.

***

Дерек пропустил восход солнца, хотя последние месяцы пробуждался рано утром, но Стайлз и родители ещё спали, поэтому он смог тихо и беспрепятственно сходить в ванную.

Дерек осмотрел всё, он не мог не насладиться присутствовавшей в доме жизнью: мелкие пятнышки на зеркальных поверхностях и кафеле после Стайлза, его зубная щётка, баночки кремов, шампуней, ватные палочки — всё то, чего нет в гостиницах.

Стараясь не намочить повязки, он протёр тело и, наконец-то, разглядел себя в зеркале. Почему шериф не потребовал документы? Небритое несколько дней лицо, растрёпанные волосы; хорошо, что ссадины почти сошли, но остался синяк. У Дерека никогда не было синяков. Он не вызывал доверия ни в каком состоянии.

Выйдя с повязанным на бёдра Стайлзовым полотенцем, он столкнулся с хозяином дома.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, не хотел вас разбудить, — Дерек понял, что совершенно потерял счёт времени, бдительность и совесть.  
— Доброе. Хорошо, что вы проснулись, завтрак уже готов.  
— Стайлз спит, — автоматически прислушавшись к его спокойному сонному дыханию, ответил Дерек.  
— Тогда спускайся один. Поговорим.

Это звучало... так по-отцовски. Дерек не знал, как бы с ним разговаривал его отец, будь он сейчас жив, но этот тон не был похож на желание ещё раз без свидетелей допросить подозрительного типа.

Одевшись, Дерек спустился в гостиную, шериф поманил его на кухню. Стайлз и Мелисса всё ещё спали.

— Всё, что умею без помощи жены, — улыбнулся мистер Стилински, разделяя пополам яичницу с беконом. — Кофе в кофейнике, чай в чайнике. Что-то ещё захочешь — не стесняйся.  
— Спасибо за гостеприимство, я возмещу весь ущерб и моральные...  
— Стоп, — шериф предостерегающе поднял руку. — Ты гость, я рад принять тебя в своем доме. Более того, хочу ещё раз сказать, что рад возвращению Хейлов в Бикон Хиллс.

Дерек застыл над тарелкой. Это слишком.

— Вы так хорошо знали мою семью? Извините, но я не помню вас в нашем доме.  
— Не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Я в этом городе не родился, но я действительно знал и уважал твоего отца.

Шериф говорил правду, Дерек это чувствовал, но ещё он чувствовал, что Стилински что-то недоговаривает, будто знает больше, чем готов открыть. Но не в правилах Дерека было выпытывать у людей информацию, манипулируя с помощью своих возможностей.

В целом, завтрак действительно прошёл хорошо, Дерек поделился не только планами, но и причиной приезда, узнал о семье Стилински чуть больше, чем рассказали бы хорошему знакомому, и он готов был ответить откровенностью на откровенность. Обещал, когда восстановит дом, познакомить с племянниками, Мэттом и Эллисон.

Потом шериф уехал в участок — вчерашнее происшествие не осталось не отмеченным, — а Дерек вернулся к проснувшемуся Стайлзу.

***

После короткой фразы "Сверни на эту дорогу" — дорогу, которая с трудом угадывалась, поросшая молодняком, Дерек замолчал. Стайлз решил не отвлекать.

Через пятнадцать минут тишины, за несколько извилистых миль от главной дороги, они остановились. Самое время Дереку превратиться в маньяка и ритуально расчленить Стайлза.

— Дальше пешком. Если хочешь, можешь подождать в машине.  
Стайлз выпрыгнул в снег.  
— А если хочу, могу я пойти с тобой?  
Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него и только кивнул, позволяя следовать за собой.

За темными стволами виднелся скелет обгоревшего дома. Ветер, нагнавший с холмов снег, завывал в проёмах выбитых окон. За прошедшие с пожара годы здесь никого из Хейлов не было. Дерек понял, что рад быть не один.

— Ого, как из фильмов ужасов, — присвистнул Стайлз, Дерек посмотрел на него как на идиота. — Извини. Я тут никогда не был, один раз пытался дойти, но не дошёл.  
— Мы не будем заходить внутрь.

Дерек двинулся в обход, с каждым шагом вызывая в памяти воспоминания юности.

— Почему? Понимаю, тебе всё ещё больно, но это совершенно нормально. Я зайду с тобой, и мы прогоним всех призраков прошл...  
— Не нужно никого прогонять, — рявкнул Дерек, — там банально может быть опасно находиться. Дом стоит без крыши почти десять лет.

Они остановились с той стороны, где сквозь окна второго этажа было видно небо. Стайлз дрожал рядом, поджимая пальцы замерзших ног, и виновато молчал.

Дерек подошёл к дереву отлить, Стайлз как привязанный вступил в сугроб рядом с ним. Струя рисовала на снегу разворачивающуюся спираль, а Стайлз неотрывно смотрел на кончик члена и облачко пара вокруг него. Но Дерек не мог не пометить территорию. 

В другой день он сделает всё более тщательно, когда чужие глаза не будут полны подозрения. Ещё Дереку очень хотелось обратиться и наконец-то потереться о стволы, чтобы окутать своим присутствием дом. В городе не было других волков, даже пришлых омег, и, по сути, территориальные метки можно было оставить, когда сюда переедут племянники, но Дерек хотел сейчас — он слишком долго медлил.

— Я тоже в детстве любил рисовать на снегу, — Стайлз завозился с ширинкой, явно намереваясь присоединиться к забаве.  
Но Дерек перехватил его руку у ремня, слегка задев ногтями голый живот.  
— Ты и так весь замёрз, до дома потерпи, — и потянул его в сторону машины.  
— У себя не отморозь, — улыбнулся Стайлз и, шмыгнув покрасневшим носом, кивнул на расстёгнутые джинсы Дерека.

Когда они добрались до джипа, Дерек предложил вести. Печка в старой машине прогрелась не сразу.

— Не думал, что за городом будет такая холодрыга, — у Стайлза зуб на зуб не попадал.  
— Теперь не мне антибиотики нужны будут, а тебе.  
— Может быть, но я не отпущу тебя не долечив.  
— Не отпускай.

Какое-то время ехали в тишине. Дерек последний раз посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на поворот к дому и вспомнил, что его заинтересовало в словах Стайлза.

— Ты говорил, что не дошёл до моего дома. Когда это было?  
Стайлз напрягся, будто раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать.  
— Те же десять лет назад, после того как всё утихло — вас, кажется, уже увезли — мы со Скоттом — это мой пёс был — пошли через лес. Я тогда приехал из скаутской школы и думал, что я повелитель лесов.  
Дерек вёл, внимательно прислушиваясь к усиливающемуся беспокойству Стайлза.  
— Скотт заметил его раньше: здоровенный волчара с бешеными красными глазами стоял и смотрел на нас из кустов. Потом не помню, как всё было, я очнулся с волком на руках, весь в крови, не знаю чьей. Скотт его загрыз, но сам... Я помню волка, он был подранный, с обгоревшей шкурой, хрипел... Короче, я ему перерезал горло. А Скотт сдох, тоже у меня на руках, я потом закопал их рядом. В общем, не дошел я до твоего дома. Потом родители решили, что я малость свихнулся, начали таскать по врачам...

Стайлз замолчал, уставившись на свои сложенные между коленями руки.  
— Перед перекрёстком я сменю тебя.  
— Хорошо.

Разговор не шёл: Стайлз не продолжал историю, Дерек не хотел углубляться. Он обдумывал услышанное.

После пожара у них остался один живой родственник, мамин брат Питер, он стал альфой по старшинству. Но он был какое-то время в коме, его вытащили из-под завала уже без сознания, думали, что с его ожогами он не протянет и месяца. Но потом он очнулся и через какое-то время — в очередное полнолуние — пропал из больницы. Его тогда не нашли, а потом у родственников в Нью-Йорке, куда их отправили жить, Лора проснулась с красными глазами. Маленькая альфа в чужой стае.

Стайлз убил их дядю. Человек убил оборотня. Дерек знал, что охотники пахнут убитыми ими волками, но чтобы ребенок пах кровью альфы...

— Как твоя нога? — видимо, Стайлзу надоело грузиться.  
— Не очень, — признался Дерек.  
— Аптека, автомастерская, дом, обед и...  
— Я перестану вас обременять и поеду в гостиницу.  
— Ты забронировал номер?  
— Нет, я собирался ночевать в развалинах. 

***

Промокшие кроссовки Стайлза отправились в сушку, Стайлз натянул тёплые носки с ёлочками и потащил Дерека менять бинты, принимать лекарства.

Хорошо, что рябина замедляет регенерацию и Дереку не пришлось придумывать отмазки, чтобы не возвращаться в дом Стилински. Раны действительно давали о себе знать. Интересно, у него останутся шрамы?

Стайлз сперва закрепил повязку на боку, потом спустился на пол, чтобы обработать ногу. Дерек расслабленно опёрся на вытянутые руки, сидя на самом краю кровати, и наблюдал за чрезмерно сосредоточенным на работе Стайлзом.

Сидеть в одних боксерах было комфортно, температуру в комнате можно было определить как "жарко", и Дерек начал чувствовать, как покрывается потом. Стайлз же, похоже, заледенел, его руки, перебинтовывающие бедро, с каждым витком становились всё холоднее.

— Ты мёрзнешь? — вдруг охрипшим голосом спросил Дерек.  
— А ты горишь, — Стайлз проводил пальцем под повязкой, чтобы проверить, не туго ли она наложена.   
— Хочешь взять в рот?

Стайлз остановился, всё так же придерживая руками бедро. Он сидел между раздвинутых ног Дерека и не понять его мыслей, не прибегая к помощи тонкого нюха, было невозможно. Желание было написано на его лице, и отрицать этого Стилински не собирался. Он медленно кивнул, смотря на Дерека снизу вверх, сглотнул и потянулся к резинке трусов.

— Кто-то поднимается, — Дерек знал, что это шериф, но изображать провидца не стал.

Стайлз опередил отца на шаг, открыв дверь, но загораживая собой проём.

— Привет, пап.  
— Привет, — немного удивлённо отозвался шериф.  
— Ты уже вернулся из участка?  
— Как видишь.  
— И как там дела?  
— Стайлз.  
— Да?  
— Как твой друг себя чувствует?  
— Хорошо, — Стайлз все-таки вышел в коридор и, понизив голос, продолжил: — Пап, что тебе нужно?  
— Это ты спрашиваешь меня, выскочив из комнаты как новогодняя хлопушка? — последовав примеру сына, прошипел шериф.  
— Ну...  
— У твоего друга в участке проблем нет, если ты об этом волнуешься.  
— Хорошо, — Стайлз в нетерпении вернуться обратно слегка надавил на ручку двери.  
— Сын, я рад за тебя.  
— Я тоже рад, — просиял Стайлз. — А по поводу чего? — тут же спохватился он.  
— Ты стал настоящим врачом.  
— Ветеринаром, пап. Но Дерек не собака, так что это не считается.  
— Не собака, это верно. Но я всё равно горд за тебя.  
— Спасибо, я тоже горд. За себя.  
— Ну...  
— Я пойду.  
— Иди.

Стайлз не совсем понял, что сейчас было, раскрыли ли его, за что отец радовался, и вообще зачем Стайлз выходил с ним разговаривать, он тоже не понял.

До того как Стайлз плотно прикрыл дверь, Дерек начал подтягиваться на руках вглубь кровати, он был уверен, что минетом всё не ограничится. Приглашение было получено, Стайлз тихо закрыл щеколду и развернулся к Дереку. Улыбка у него была от уха до уха. Дерек ещё ни разу не видел таких в предвкушении секса, он не отрываясь следил за каждым движением, пока Стайлз ужом выпутывался из одежды, представляя, каким бы оборотнем тот был.

Только став альфой, Дерек развил в себе эту привычку: он постоянно оценивал людей, годных войти в его стаю. На пути из Нью-Йорка он повстречал много подходящих, но его останавливала мысль, что в реальности со всеми этими людьми у него нет связи, нет общих интересов, одной цели или хотя бы влечения. А со Стайлзом оно появилось. Дерек понял, смотря на подтянутое, упругое тело, на широкие плечи, сильные ноги, что хочет этого человека себе в стаю.

Стайлз с разбега оседлал Дерека, но тот не возражал — боль можно перетерпеть, когда на тебе сияющий улыбкой и одуряюще пахнущий человек. Дерек на пробу сжал его голые бёдра, Стайлз опёрся на плечи Дерека, наклонился, но не поцеловал, засмеявшись у самого лица:  
— Я же хотел взять в рот, очень хотел, — почти прошептал он, сползая вниз, вычерчивая дорожку не поцелуями, а носом и пьяными смешками.

Дерек немного не знал, что с ним делать, казалось, Стайлза не очень волнует отзывчивость партнёра. И, когда он оттянул резинку трусов, сильно прижался носом к наливающемуся кровью члену и надолго застыл, вдыхая, Дерек понял, что дело не в отдаче, а в получении: Стайлзу хотелось давать, и в этом сейчас был его кайф.

Зарывшись пальцами в тёмную чёлку, Дерек придержал Стайлза и толкнулся скользкой головкой ему в лицо, оставляя мокрый след. Стайлз тут же ожил, освободил его от трусов и, наконец-то, взял в рот. Дерек беззвучно выдохнул.

Стайлз сосал с удовольствием, как изголодавшийся по прикосновениям. Он пару раз брал глубоко, но не для демонстрации возможностей, а как бы на пробу. Дереку нравилось наблюдать, как он подготавливает для себя член.

— Горячий, — сказал Стайлз члену, прижал его к животу и поставил засос. — И ты горячий, — обратился он к Дереку, — я не знаю, как тебя ещё до смерти не затрахали.  
— Я умею за себя постоять.  
— Я заметил... — он снова оседлал Дерека, не договорив, но оба на это забили, когда Стайлз проехался задницей вдоль члена.

— Ты продуктивно проводишь каникулы, — Дерек вертел в руках наполовину пустую тубу со смазкой.  
— Тебя это не должно волновать. Но ты первый, с кем я собираюсь трахаться в своей постели. Знаешь ли, мало кто горел желанием осквернять дом шерифа.  
— Хорошо, что я не лишаю тебя девственности, — Дерек растирал на пальцах вязкую жидкость.

Стайлз чуть приподнялся, позволяя просунуть руку под мошонку. Он держался за полку над кроватью, пока Дерек медленно, палец за пальцем, проникал и растягивал. Стайлз, было видно, наслаждался процессом, и Дерек не трогал его больше нигде, кроме легкого стимулирования члена. Он повторял круговые движения внутри и поверх головки, разминая ее большим пальцем. Стайлз немного покачивал бедрами, безмолвно одобряя и направляя. Он не издавал никаких звуков, только глубоко или — в особые моменты — прерывисто дышал открытым ртом, на который Дерек периодически засматривался.

— Давай, — прошептал Стайлз, опустившись.

Дерек завёл руку за спину Стайлза, подставил головку ко входу и скользнул внутрь, придерживая растягивающиеся края, пока полностью не вошёл. Стайлз замер, привыкая.

— У меня первый раз был неудачным, — вдруг заговорил он, но Дерек был не против отвлечься от одуряющей тесноты. — Потом я пробовал себя трахать пальцами или ещё чем-то, потому что стеснялся купить дилдо, но так и не мог решиться подставить задницу ещё раз.  
— Я теперь чувствую себя лишающим тебя девственности.  
— Что-то в этом есть, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

Он двинул бёдрами и Дерек перестал себе сопротивляться, потянувшись навстречу. Он гладил и целовал бока, прикусывал до красноты соски, вылизывал подмышки и никак не мог добраться до беззвучно кричащего рта.

Губы Стайлза блестели, над верхней выступали капельки пота и исчезали, когда он открывал глаза, встречался взглядом с Дереком и улыбался, слизывая солёный бисер. Он наклонялся, изгибался, ища правильный угол, не давал Дереку себе дрочить, хотел кончить так.

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, — Стайлз бессильно повис на Дереке, устав от непривычной позы. — Трахни меня, ты же сможешь?  
Он вслепую провёл по раненому бедру поверх бинта. Потом прижал ладонь к повязке на животе.  
— Смогу.  
— Всё равно они уже поняли, чем мы тут занимаемся.  
— Оскверняем дом шерифа, — Дерек сполз ниже, взяв упор на пятки, и на пробу несколько раз толкнулся.

Найдя удобное положение, Дерек сжал бедра Стайлза и начал вбиваться в него, пружиня на школьной кровати. Надолго их не хватило.  
— Стайлз?  
— Чёрт, да, я уже, — он взял в кулак член, и через два толчка его выгнуло в оргазме, который потянул за собой Дерека.

Весь мокрый, Стайлз рухнул назад, и, свешиваясь с кровати, пытался отдышаться. Дерек сел, придерживая его за ногу. В голове догорали искры удовольствия, перед глазами расплывался не в фокусе мелко дрожащий живот Стайлза, в ушах бухало его сердце — Дерек был наполнен этим человеком.

— Ты кончил в меня, чёрт.  
— Извини, — без тени сожаления отозвался Дерек. — Я не заразен, уверяю.  
— А я?  
— Ты же медик, — Дерек дотянулся до салфеток, которые он приметил ещё прошлым вечером, и начал вытирать себя и Стайлза.  
— Я второй раз в жизни трахаюсь без резинки, причём сейчас с мужиком, которого первый раз вижу в жизни, с которым знаком от силы восемнадцать часов!  
— Мы были в аптеке.  
— И мы были в аптеке. Дерек, — Стайлз привстал на локтях, — ну и кто я после этого?  
Дерек не ответил очевидного.

Стайлз прокрался в душ, но на обратном пути его настиг призыв Мелиссы спускаться к обеду.

— Они что, караулили под дверью? Я чувствую себя школьником.  
Стайлз прыгал в одной штанине.  
— Они тактично ждали в гостиной.  
— Может быть, они ничего не слышали?  
Дерек посмотрел тем взглядом из леса.  
— Или, может, они думали, что мы боремся?  
— Угу, стимулируем кровообращение под повязкой.  
— У тебя хорошо заживает.  
— Благодаря тебе, — Дереку даже не пришлось лукавить, без Стайлза он бы вчера обратился и умотал в лес, не зная, чем себе помочь.  
Стайлз встал перед дверью, готовый к торжественному открытию.  
— Я зверски проголодался, пойдем, нас ждёт еда, много еды, много вкусной еды.

***

— Пап, мам, я хочу вам кое-что сказать. Я — гей.  
— И вы собираетесь пожениться.  
— Что? Нет, — Стайлз не понял подкола родителей, но на всякий случай натянуто засмеялся.  
— А для чего ты нам так торжественно сообщаешь после... — шериф не договорил, описывая рукой рамку вокруг Стайлза и Дерека. Стайлз вспомнил, что умеет краснеть, Дерек старался не рассмеяться. Ему нравилась эта семья. — Мы знаем, что ты такой со школы.  
— Со школы?  
— Ты же наш сын, — Мелисса подошла погладить и поцеловать Стайлза в макушку. Дерек вдруг понял, чего они со Стайлзом так и не сделали.

— Откровенность за откровенность, сын.  
Шериф подождал, пока его жена сядет за стол рядом с ним, напротив Дерека. Он приобнял ее за плечи, переглянулся, решая, кто будет говорить, и продолжил:  
— У нас с мамой есть для тебя новость.  
— У тебя будет братик.  
— Сейчас?  
— Нет, когда мы купим его в магазине.  
— Зачем? — Стайлз откровенно тупил.  
Дерек не выдержал и, наклонившись к самому уху, улыбаясь сказал:  
— Твои родители шутят. У них родится для тебя брат.  
— О.  
— Да, — подтвердил отец.  
— Может, он не будет таким тормозом, — улыбнулась Мелисса.  
— Можно его будут звать Скотт? — выпалил Стайлз, но тут же понял, что предложил.  
— Дорогой, ты уверен?  
Было видно, что мать понимает сына и спрашивает не для того, чтобы подтолкнуть его к правильному ответу.  
— Если тебя это не напрягает.  
Шериф поднял тайм-аут:  
— Обсудим это позже.

На семейно-гостевом совете решили не восстанавливать забор. По словам шерифа, он уже больше не нужен. На днях он демонтирует ограду, а Мелисса подготовит место для клумб.

В гараже Дерек со Стайлзом проторчали до заката, меньше занимаясь починкой байка, чем бесконечными разговорами. Казалось, они так давно знакомы, что все темы перетекали одна в другую как ручьи на холмах по весне.

Угостившись напоследок чаем и попрощавшись с родителями, Дерек спустился на улицу к байку.

— Мы забыли про Лидию, — Стайлз оглянулся на дом Мартинов. Дерек сделал вид, что не понял, о ком это. — Забей, уже не важно.  
— Следующее Рождество будет в отстроенном доме, а через следующее уже в обжитом.  
— Отличный план.  
— Не хуже твоего. Если будешь у родителей, ты знаешь нужный поворот, — Дерек оседлал байк и покатился к дороге.  
— Я летом подрабатываю в ветеринарке у Дитона, — Стайлз шёл рядом, сутуля плечи в домашней красной толстовке.  
— Того самого, который говорит, что люди не совершенная форма жизни?  
— Странный тип, но он лучший в округе.  
— Я запомню. Иди в дом, простудишься.

Дерек уехал. Можно было бы сказать, что в закат, но тот давно прошёл, и с востока надвигалась ночь. Дерек уехал в ночь, из которой он сутки назад появился.

— Чёрт, — сказал Стайлз, когда вернулся в гостиную, — я не взял его номер.  
— В участке узнаешь, — не отрываясь от телевизора, сказал папа.  
— Он никуда не уедет, ещё встретитесь, — улыбнулась мама. — Бери молоко и садись, — она подвинулась, освобождая место на диване.  
— Мааа.

Войдя в комнату, Стайлз вдруг понял, что он два дня провёл без фейсбука, совершенно не вспоминая о нём. Пришло время восполнить пробел и найти в сети страницу: Дерек Хейл, 25-30, Калифорния, Бикон Хиллс.


End file.
